What It Comes Down To
by kt2785
Summary: Kate comes back to the camp to find her tent destroyed, and maybe more than that. Skate. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this could be a work in progress, or a oneshot...i think it could work as both. It pretty much depends on the reviews. Anyway they all make their way back to the beach. **

Kate smiled at Jack after he clicked the end button on the phone. She stepped toward him and hugged him.

"Looks like we're goin' home," Jack stated. He picked up the walkie talkie. "Hurley are you there?"

"Yeah man," Hurley answered.

"Rescue's comin'," Jack said. "We've got a rescue boat."

"Really?!" Hurley exclaimed. "Hey that's awesome. I'll tell everyone. Hurry back here. I think Jin and Bernard are wanting to see their wives."

"Yeah, we're coming back," Jack told him. Everyone else was cheering and hugging. Kate had walked over to where Naomi was laying on the grass. A couple other people had gathered around her too.

"We have to bring her back," Kate whispered. "We can't just leave her here."

"Kate is right," Sun nodded. "She deserves a proper burial."

One of the guys who was standing next to Kate bent down and picked up Naomi's body.

"Let's go then," he said, looking from Kate to Jack. Jack nodded and the rest of them began to walk.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Kate asked.

"Sure," he nodded. She opened her mouth to begin, when Claire came walking over to him.

"Hey Jack!" Claire exclaimed. "Two things...which way do we go? and can you check and see if Charlie and Desmond are back yet?"

"Sure I can check Claire," Jack started, as he took the lead and began to show the right direction. "But Claire, I think if they were back Hurley would let us know."

"Please, just-" Claire began.

"Yeah, I know," Jack interrupted. "Hurley."

"Jack," Sawyer's voice was heard instead of Hurley's.

"Where's Hurley?" Jack asked.

"I dunno Doc...probably peeing...he gave me the walkie," Sawyer answered.

Kate breathed in at the sound of Sawyer's voice. It wasn't exactly who she wanted to hear at that moment, but maybe it was. She was just so confused.

"Are Charlie and Desmond back?" Jack questioned.

"No," Sawyer replied quickly.

"Are you lying?" Jack asked.

"No Jackass," Sawyer stated. "They ain't here yet. Tell ya what...I'll let you know when the little hobbit and his brotha return."

"Thanks," Jack mumbled. "Talk to ya later."

"Hey doc," Sawyer began again. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "She's fine."

Kate breathed in again. She really didn't know how she felt. She was pissed that Sawyer didn't want her to go with him, but at the same time maybe Jack was right. Maybe he was just trying to protect her. But his tone...he was so angry. What the hell had happened to him? And why was he so mad? Did he mean it when he hoped she wasn't pregnant? She really didn't want to be pregnant, but what if she was? Would he help her? Probably not. He'd probably be too scared. But she was scared. What if she died? Would he be upset? That was a dumb question. Of course he would be. But was he mad at her? Is that why he kept calling her Kate? She was his Freckles. That was the only name that sounded right coming from him. If he called her Kate it was almost always because he was mad or upset about something.

"Kate?" Jack asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine."

"You were gonna ask me something earlier," he replied.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot," she answered. _Can I sleep in your tent?_ It was a simple question really. It was strictly platonic...she just knew that she needed a place to stay. Why couldn't she say it? She knew...she really wished that it was Sawyer who she was talking to, but she knew his answer would be no...and she knew that Jack would be a gentleman and give her a place to stay, at least for the night.

"Are you gonna ask me or not?" Jack interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Kate sighed. "Yeah."

"We're back!" Sun exclaimed. They all saw the sea of tents. They began to part ways and go to their own tents. It was only Jack and Kate left standing, and looking into camp.

Kate saw her tent in ruins and went to turn to Jack, this time she was going to force the question out of herself. However the moment they were seen by everyone on the beach, Juliet had come running toward them. She flung her arms around Jack.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Are we going home?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think so."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

He hugged her again and chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. "It's pretty amazing."

"Are they coming now?" she asked.

"As soon as they get a fix on our location," he told her.

"I've got a question," she began. "I know it's a lot to ask, but since my tent is completely in shambles I was wondering if I could take a nap in yours. You know, nothing personal, just-"

"Yes Juliet," he nodded. "It's all yours."

"Thanks," she smirked up at him and kissed him. She skipped over to his tent and ducked in.

"Kate, what were you gonna ask?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing," Kate answered. "Nevermind. In fact I forgot what I was going to ask to begin with."

"Ok," he replied. Jack walked away and toward the kitchen. Kate took her backpack off and fished inside it for her water bottle. She could feel her face getting hot. She didn't want to cry. She wouldn't cry. When she searched through her backpack her fingers brushed against a small rectangular object. She pulled it out of the backpack and turned it over in her hand. It was the Phil Collins tape. She had put it in her backpack 2 days ago when they had left. She put the tape in her back pocket and stood up.

Kate looked from her tent, to Sawyer's. She saw Sawyer sitting on the beach eating a bowl of something. She was so exhausted, that she didn't even bother to ask him. She ducked into Sawyer's tent and laid down. She breathed in deeply, taking Sawyer's scent into her nose. She fell asleep quickly, but guessed, that she had only been asleep for 15 or 20 minutes before she heard his voice.

"What the hell are you doin' Freckles?" he asked loudly.

"What does it look like?" she grumbled. "I'm tired, so I'm sleeping. And since I don't have a tent I just thought-"

"You'd use mine?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"Well you thought wrong," he responded. "You can't sleep in here tonight."

"What?" she asked slightly startled.

"I want you to leave," he told her. "Just get out. Go crawl into Jack's tent for a change. It's what you really want anyway."

"Jack's tent is occupied," she mumbled.

"Oh," he nodded. "I see. Well mine's occupied tonight too."

"With who?" she asked.

"Me," he replied quickly. "This tent ain't big enough for the both of us and I want you to leave."

She looked surprised, but simply swallowed hard and stared up at him. She started to zip her backpack, but then stopped and looked back up at him again.

"No," she said quietly. "I have no where else to go. And you said to me once that all I had to do was ask. So please Sawyer...I'm asking...can I stay?"

"Fine," he mumbled. "If you won't leave, then I will."

He grabbed the blanket Kate was using, and stalked out of the tent. Kate heard him flop down on the airplane seats outside of the tent. She rolled back over and wrapped her arms around her body. She had a really hard time falling back to sleep. In fact she didn't fall back to sleep at all.

Sawyer laid down on the two air plane seats. He shook his head as he watched the shadow of Kate turn over. He thought about everything they had gone through. His attention was focused on that night in the cage. He was an idiot. Why had he told her that he loved her? Maybe it was true. Maybe he did love her. Alright he did. He loved her, but she didn't love him so it didn't matter. She was using him. She was using his body, but she was really with Jack. She wanted Jack. Well he wasn't going to sleep outside. It was his damn tent and she'd just have to deal with it.

It had been almost 2 hours when she heard someone coming into the tent and could only guess that it was Sawyer. She closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"I know you ain't sleepin' Freckles," he mumbled. "And I decided that you're not sleeping here."

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

"Get out!" he yelled.

"Fine," she whispered. "Goodnight Sawyer."

Kate stood up and went outside. She walked over to her blown up tent and sighed deeply. She felt the tape that was in her back pocket and took it out again. She stared at it for a few minutes before putting it back into her pocket. She walked over to the air plane seats outside of Sawyer's tent and laid down.

In the morning she woke up and walked over to the kitchen. Jack was standing there laughing at something that Juliet had said. When Juliet saw Kate she walked back over to Jack's tent.

"Morning," Kate sighed.

"Good morning Kate," Jack said. "I see that Sawyer was nice enough to loan you his airplane seats."

"Yeah," she nodded

"Why didn't he let you sleep inside?" he asked.

"I dunno...cuz he's a jerk," Kate said.

"That's what you were gonna ask me isn't it?" he asked. "Before Juliet came and asked to sleep in my tent, you were gonna ask me weren't you?"

"It's ok," she stated. "I just needed a place to sleep, and I found one so it's ok."

"Do you want help re-building your tent?" he asked.

"I thought we were being saved," Kate said.

"Well, we don't know how long it's gonna take Kate," he sighed. "I mean what if they don't come for another night?"

"Ok," she nodded. "You can help me build my tent."

"That what they're calling it now a days?" Sawyer asked coming up behind them.

Kate rolled her eyes and followed Jack down the beach to her tent. Kate started to clear rubble away from the tent to try to salvage some of it. As she began to clear some of the stuff she looked toward Sawyer's tent. He was sitting outside and staring at Kate. He looked away as soon as she saw him.

"Kate, you ready?" Jack asked. She nodded and smiled at him. They both began to rebuild the tent. It took them a few hours to rebuild it. They joked and laughed, and Kate even thought that it felt like the old days. Sawyer for the most part avoided Kate. She was happy about it, but at the same time kind of wished that he would come help them. Tonight she would be sleeping in her own tent and she wouldn't have to worry about trying to sleep in Sawyer's tent. After Jack finished helping Kate build her tent he nodded at her and began to leave.

"Jack wait," Kate stated. She stepped toward him and took a deep breath, and kissed him. He kissed her back, but then pushed her away gently.

"I'm sorry Kate," he whispered. "Last night-"

"Juliet stayed in your tent, I know," she nodded. "And I'm sure that it wasn't just-"

"It wasn't," he answered. "We-we kinda decided-"

"Ok," she nodded again. "See you later then."

"Yeah," he replied. "See ya later."

As Kate watched him leave she stuck her hand in her back pockets. She felt the tape, and pulled it out...again. She had forgotten that she put it there. She looked over at Sawyer's tent again. He wasn't outside of it, but the flap of the tent was open and she could see his legs. The next moment she heard Claire's voice screaming. Kate looked toward Claire and saw Desmond standing in front of her. Kate walked over to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Charlie," Claire sobbed.

"Where is he?" Kate questioned. Claire didn't say anything, but from the look on her face Kate knew. She raised her hands to her mouth. She began to sob. Desmond explained to Kate what happened. She stood where she was for a few minutes and then turned away. She walked down the beach, on the way there she passed Sawyer's tent. As she passed his tent she sniffled, not meaning to. She walked down the beach to be alone and sat down in the sand. She began to cry and put her head on her knees. She felt someone standing next to her. She didn't look up, but she knew that it was Sawyer. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She turned toward him and sobbed hard. He put his hands on her face.

"I just heard," he whispered. "You ok?"

She shook her head and swallowed hard. He wiped the tears off of her face and sighed. She hugged him and let him hold her for a minute. She watched Jack walking by himself down the beach.

"Thanks Sawyer," she stated. She stood up and walked briskly toward Jack.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. He turned toward her and sighed. He noticed that her cheeks were wet, and so were his own. They both walked toward each other and hugged.

"Poor Claire," he mumbled into her hair. Kate leaned away from him and nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I can't imagine it. If anything ever happened to you, Jack."

"What about to Sawyer?" he asked.

"Him too," she smirked.

"Kate, it's ok to love him," Jack told her.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I'm talking about the fact that, I think you're terrified to love him," Jack replied. "And it's ok to love him, because I know that he loves you...so much."

"How do you know that?" she inquired with smile.

"This is going to sound so lame," he shook his head.

"No," Kate giggled. "Please. By all means."

"He looks at me the same way that Sarah and I used to look at each other," he answered.

"Sarah?" Kate asked.

"The ex-wife," he mumbled. Kate nodded.

"How do I look at him?" she asked.

"Like you feel guilty because you love him," Jack chuckled. "Don't feel guilty Kate. You deserve someone who is going to love all of you...and Sawyer does."

Kate nodded again and smiled. "Thanks Jack," she whispered. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Juliet came up and hugged Jack. She then apologized to Kate for her loss. Kate told them to go ahead, and she sat by herself outside of her tent. After sitting alone for a few hours she spotted Sawyer walking past her.

"Hey Sawyer," she said quietly. She said it loud enough that she knew Sawyer heard her.

"Hey Sawyer!" she repeated louder. He still ignored her. Kate stood up and stalked toward Sawyer and pulled his arm to make him face her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is _my_ problem?" he repeated. "What the hell is your problem? One minute your begging me to let you sleep in my tent, and the next minute you're making out with Jack, and then the next, hugging me and cryin' on my shoulder, and the next running after Jack, probably to kiss it all better. You need to make up your damn mind."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she breathed. "Jack is with Juliet."

"Oh, so you thought that you would just take second best?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's not like that!"

"Whatever," he sighed. "At least you got your own tent to sulk in tonight."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess it's a good thing I do."

Kate walked back to her tent and looked at it. She stared at it for a really long time before she finally began to tear it down. With tears streaming down her face she knocked the tent down and fell onto her hands and knees on top of the tent that was now completely rubble. She sobbed and wiped her cheeks off.

"Kate, what the hell happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Everything is so screwed up."

"Charlie," Jack whispered. Kate nodded slightly. That wasn't really the reason she was crying, but she was upset about that too.

"I don't have a tent anymore," she chuckled.

"Well we're not gonna have time to try and rebuild it tonight," Jack told her.

"Where are the rescue boats?" she asked.

"I don't know Kate," he whispered. "Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"I'm not going to impose," she sniffled. "It's ok. You don't need me ruining your night."

"It's not a problem," he answered. "Really."

"I'll be ok," she told him. "I'll figure out something."

Kate walked slowly over to Sawyer's tent. She ducked into the tent and looked at Sawyer who was reading a book.

"No," he mumbled, not looking up from his book.

"I didn't say anything," she said.

"You can't sleep in here tonight," he replied.

"How do you know that's why I'm here?" she asked.

"Isn't it?" he questioned.

"Maybe," she answered.

"Ok...well then no. Besides what's wrong with your own tent?" he inquired.

"I destroyed it," she chuckled slightly.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to sleep in here," she answered quietly.

"Well that's sweet and everything, but no," he responded. "Get out."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm sleeping here. I won't touch you or even look at you."

"No Kate," he sat up and put his book down. "I know that you probably have no respect of yourself, but me...I got a little dignity left, and I'm telling you to leave."

Kate reached into her back pocket and handed Sawyer the tape.

"I kept it," she whispered. "It keeps coming back to this damn tape. Last night when we came home I found it in my backpack. I had forgotten that I even put it there, but when I pulled it out, I thought of you. And then today when I was rebuilding my tent...I found it. Well I had put it in my pocket and forgot it was there."

"So you just keep forgetting about it? It must not mean that much to you then," he stated.

"Of course it means something to me. I forgot it was there because I got used to it being in my pocket," she sighed. "But even without this stupid tape I think of you. I can't keep you out of my head. That tape right there...it's the best present that I've ever gotten."

"That's pretty sad Freckles," he said.

"Don't you get it!" she exclaimed. "It's the best present because you gave it to me you jerk."

She stood up slowly and began to leave the tent. He sighed and followed her. He saw that her tent was completely destroyed. He shook his head and took her by the arm. She didn't struggle against him, but she didn't look at him either.

"Come on," he sighed. He held the flap open for her to come back through. She sat down and looked up at him. Tears were beginning to pool into her eyes.

"So?" she asked.

"Fine," he sighed. "You can sleep here tonight. But if the rescue boats don't come tomorrow I'm rebuilding your tent and then I'm gonna gaurd it so that you don't tear it down."

Kate chuckled softly and then carefully took off her jeans. She threw them to the side and laid down. Without Kate realizing it Sawyer sat up and put the tape back into Kate's jeans.

"'night Freckles," Sawyer mumbled. He laid down next to her, but didn't dare touch her.

"Sawyer?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked, sounding pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" she scoffed, turning over to face him.

"Nothing is wrong," he sighed. "Just go to sleep, and while you're at it, put on your damn pants."

"No," she said. "I'm not tired."

"Why are you in here Freckles?" he asked. "Why do you want to sleep in here?"

"I don't know," she answered. He rolled over toward her and pinned her shoulders down with his hands.

"I think you do," he hissed.

"Get off of me," she stated.

"No," he replied. "I don't think that you want me to."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back and quickly took off his shirt. She dug her fingers into his back and pulled him back toward her. She sat up half way and let him take her shirt off. He trailed kisses down her body. She quickly unbottoned his jeans and they both pulled them off. As they made love they both moaned quietly. It's what they both wanted most at that moment.

Sawyer was laying on his back aparently sleeping. He was breathing rhythmically which told Kate that he was sleeping. Kate was laying on her stomach with her head resting on her hands. She watched his chest rise and fall. She wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around him tightly, but she didn't. She hesitated just once before she spoke softly.

"I love you James," she said so quietly that it practically made no noise at all. She rolled back over with her back to him. She could have sworn that she heard him moving next to her, and then her suspicions were confirmed. He placed an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I love you too Freckles," he whispered.

**A/N: So should I keep going? Or should I just leave it like this? Please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I got quite a few reviews telling me to continue so I guess I will. :)**

In the morning Kate woke up to the sound of Sawyer snoring loudly in her ear. His arm was loosely draped around her. She sat up carefully without waking him up. She left the tent and walked down the beach. While she was there Claire walked over with Aaron who was crying.

"Hey Claire, how are you holding up?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I miss Charlie a lot."

"Me too," Kate nodded. "He was the first person here that I connected with besides Jack."

"He's the only person I connected with, except of couse Aaron," she sniffled.

Jack walked over to where the girls were sitting and brought them each a piece of fruit.

"Thanks Jack," Claire replied. As Jack walked away, Kate ran after him.

"Wait," she breathed.

"Good morning Kate," Jack stated. They were standing next to Sawyer's tent, and they both could still hear his snoring.

"Hi," she forced a small smile.

"So I saw you coming out of Sawyer's tent earlier," Jack said. "He let you sleep inside last night."

"Yeah," Kate nodded and chuckled.

"So you two are like-"

"I guess," she continued to laugh. "I don't know."

"You love him though right?" he asked. She nodded and smiled widely.

"Gee Kate, it's good to know that you really meant what you said last night," Sawyer scoffed coming out of his tent. He hadn't seen her nodding her head, he just heard what she said. He pushed his way between where Kate and Jack were standing, and walked down the beach, kicking the sand as he left.

"Sawyer," she sighed.

"Go," Jack smiled. "Go talk to him."

Kate jogged over to him and took him by the arm.

"Hey," she exclaimed.

"What Kate?" he snapped. "What?"

"I just-why are you so pissed, and why were you listening to our conversation anyway?" she asked.

"Because Kate...what do you expect?" he asked. "Jack asks you if we're together and you say 'I guess'?"

"And then he asked me if I love you-" she started.

"And you said nothing," he replied.

"I nodded my head and smiled," she quietly said.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" he asked.

"If you love me then yes," she answered.

"Shut up," he scoffed. "'if I love you?' That's just about the lamest thing you could have said right then."

"Fine," she sighed. "I don't know what I did. And I don't know why you're pushing me away, but I guess it's what you do best."

"I guess so," he replied walking away from her, once again leaving her alone. She walked in the opposite direction and rubbed her face.

"You ok?" Jack sighed, seeing the expression on her face.

"I should have known better," she answered.

"Better than what?" he asked.

"I should have known not to fall in love with a guy who doesn't trust anyone," she said. She ducked into Sawyer's tent and saw the tape laying in the sand. She picked it up and laid down in Sawyer's spot. It was still somewhat warm from where he had been laying. The sand was still conformed to his body shape and size. She brought her arms closer to her body, still holding the tape in her hand.

Jack watched Sawyer coming back up to his tent. He was walking quickly and with a purpose. Jack pushed against Sawyer's chest.

"Hold on," Jack started.

"Get outta my way Doc," Sawyer answered.

"No," Jack replied. "Look I don't know what happened these last few days with Kate...and I don't know what happened with Locke. In fact, I don't really know much about your life, but I do know that you are breaking Kate's heart. She loves you. She just wants to love you and be with you. Why won't you let her do that?"

"Because she loves you more," Sawyer mumbled. "I'll never be able to live up to you."

"She doesn't want you to try and live up to me Sawyer...and you know what? I'm not that much of a hero."

"Yeah right," Sawyer scoffed. "Keep tellin' yourself that Doc."

"She told me that she loved you," Jack said. "She does."

"Why would she say 'I don't know', when you asked her if we were together then?" he asked.

"Maybe because you didn't make yourself clear," Jack answered. "Maybe she needs you to tell her how much you love her and need her...if you even do."

Sawyer didn't say anything, but he ducked into the tent...much more calm than when he had arrived. Kate sat up and hid the tape behind her.

"I was just getting my stuff. I'll get out of your way," she muttered. She began to gather some of her belongings that she had taken out of her backpack.

"Freckles, stop," he whispered. She looked up at him with a frown.

"Sorry," he whispered and muttered. Kate barely understood what he said, but still knew what he said.

"Really?" she asked quietly. He sat down next to her and let out a deep breath.

"I guess," he said louder, mimicking what Kate had said to Jack. "I don't know."

She glared at him, and then let out a small laugh, that sounded more like a scoff.

"See how bad that sounds?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm sorry too. I didn't know how to react. I mean, this whole thing is just so knew, and I honestly didn't know what to expect. I know that we both said we love each other last night, but I don't want to just assume that it means we're going to be together. Just because we love each other...it-"

"Freckles," Sawyer interrupted. "I don't know if either one of us will ever be able to have a good relationship, but if we keep hurting each other I can tell ya this...it ain't ever gonna work."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," she answered.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. She looked at her feet and then let her glance meet Sawyer's. He lifted her chin gently with his finger and gave her a soft kiss. Sawyer took Kate's backpack from her and took the stuff that she had put back into it out again. He stood up and pulled Kate with him.

"I didn't eat breakfast yet," he mumbled. "You wanna come with me."

She smiled at him and followed him out of the tent. Jack and Juliet were sitting in the sand throwing food at each other. Kate let out a small chuckle and looked at Sawyer.

"Sickening," he muttered.

"You sound a little jealous James," Kate smiled.

"Well I'm not," he scoffed. "I got you."

She rolled her eyes sat down on one of the tables in the kitchen.

"Do you want to give 'em something to really look at?" he asked.

"Not particularly," she answered.

"So you want to be with me, you just don't want people to know?" he asked.

"No," she scoffed. "I didn't say that. I just don't think it's necessary to be all over each other."

"What if it is to me?" he asked.

"Well I know it's not," she replied. "I just don't think we need to flaunt it."

"Are you saying that I can't kiss you unless we're in my tent?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Well that's what it sounds like to me," he replied. "And to tell you the truth I think it sucks."

"Sawyer, stop," she said. "You're being ridiculous. Just because I don't want the entire world-"

"Are you ashamed of me?" he interrupted.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Just stop. I don't want to fight."

"Then why are you?" he asked. "Why don't you take the easy way out and just leave, like you always do."

She scoffed loudly, but didn't walk away.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why do you always push people away when they get the closest to you?"

"I'm not pushing you away," he responded. "I'm just giving you an easy out."

"I don't want an easy out James," she whispered. She stood up and took his face in her hands, and kissed his lips.

"Dude I told you!" Hurley exclaimed. "You owe me 10 mangoes dude."

Kate and Sawyer looked up and saw Hurley and Desmond watching them intently.

"Aye," Desmond answered.

"What was the bet?" Sawyer asked interested.

"We bet that you two would end up together before we left the island," Hurley answered.

"I honestly never thought it would happen mate," Desmond replied. "You're both so stubborn, I figured you'd both just waste away pining for each other."

"Were we really that obvious?" Kate asked.

"Well let's count the facts Kate," Hurley began. "You both can't go a day without having some sort of banter...usually involving sexual inuendos which sometimes takes me a few minutes to figure out. And neither of you can go 20 minutes without seeing each other."

"What?" Sawyer asked. "That ain't true. I went 5 days when I was off gettin' shot...and then another 4 and a half when she was off playing hero to the doc."

"Yeah, but dude, when you were gone, busy being shot, Kate spent most of the time worried about you...and vice versa when Kate went off into the jungle to rescue Jack."

"You were worried about me?" she asked.

"No," Sawyer lied.

"Dude, you spent everyday sitting by yourself pretending to read The Fountainhead."

"How do you know I was pretending?" Sawyer asked.

"Because dude, while you were gone, I picked the book up, and I didn't get past the first chapter because I had no clue what was going on," Hurley replied.

"Well just cuz you couldn't understand it, don't mean I can't," he answered.

"Yeah, I guess that's true...but most people who read, don't look up every 2 minutes to look into the jungle."

Sawyer turned pink, and didn't look at Kate.

"It's ok dude," Hurley said. "Just shows ya care."

Hurley walked away, and Desmond trailed closely behind, trying to negotiate the 10 mangoes.

"You were worried about me," Kate teased.

"Shut up," he scoffed.

"I was with Sayid and Locke," she stated. "There really wasn't anything to worry about. Until of course they captured me and gassed me."

"Did you even see me when you came back?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" she questioned.

"I was walkin' back to my tent, and I heard Sunshine yellin' that she saw Jack. I looked toward where Jack was comin' through the clearing and I didn't see you with him. I think my heart stopped beating, and then I saw you. I think it's probably the most relief I've ever felt in my life."

"Not even when we came back?" she asked.

"No," he answered quickly. "At least when we came back to the beach I knew we were both ok. When Jack came back and I didn't see you I could only think the worst."

"But I was right behind him, I mean you couldn't have been worried for that long," she stated.

"Freckles, I was worried from the time you walked into the jungle, until the time I saw you re-emerge. And it's like I said, I saw Jack first, and I didn't think you were with him...I was about to go beat him down and ask why the hell you weren't with him."

"James, what happened in the jungle with Locke?" she asked.

"Damn it Kate!" he exclaimed. "Why the hell do you want to know so badly? Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because I'm worried about you," she replied. "I jus-I want to know."

"Well you ain't gonna know," he answered. "At least you ain't gonna find out from me. Maybe Locke will tell ya."

She sighed and stared at him for a few more seconds.

"I'm serious," he stated. "I ain't tellin' ya. And if you wanna know, you best go ask Locke, cuz he's the only other person on this island that knows. And I don't want any crap like, if you loved me you'd tell me, because you know that, that's crap."

Kate sighed, but didn't push the question again.

**A/N: OK...so I hope that it was in character and ok...I will probably go a couple more chapters. That is if you still want more haha. Please please review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So to my reviewers...you are so awesome. The reviews always make me smile and feel so great. You guys ROCK! Keep up the wonderful reviews. Ok so I just have to tell a completely off topic story...I'm watching this movie as I write, and it's called The Stepfather. It's got Terry O'Quinn as a complete pscyhopath and it's so scary to see Locke as such a bad guy. I mean I know that he has become kind of crazy this season, but in this movie he is a murderer and it's really scary. Gah...ook so if you guys like scary movies and you want to be freaked out then you should watch The Stepfather because it's definitely scary and creepy. So anyway, sorry...I just had to say that...I hope you enjoy this chapter! It starts directly after chapter 2 ended.**

Kate stood up from her spot on the table and let out a sigh.

"Do you want any food Freckles?" Sawyer asked softly.

"I'm not hungry," she answered. She walked away from where Sawyer was standing. He scoffed and watched her leave. He walked in the opposite direction and sat by his tent. He looked over at Kate who was washing her face in the water basin. Sun was talking to her and Kate nodded with a smile. Kate began to walk toward Sawyer and sat down.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll leave you alone about it."

"Well I don't want to be left completely alone Freckles," he replied. "I just really don't want to talk about Locke, or the jungle ever again."

"Ok," she nodded. "I just don't want to fight. It's stupid, no one ever wins, and all that ever happens is that we both end up miserable."

"Well, then no more stupid fighting," he sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his hand on hers. Claire walked up to them a moment later holding a screaming Aaron.

"I don't know what to do," she said, with a half sob.

"It's ok Claire," Kate answered. She stood up and took the baby from her. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Are you saying I look tired?" Claire asked with a half chuckle, and half sob.

"Yes," Kate nodded.

"Well to tell you the truth I haven't slept since we've gotten back," Claire answered.

"Ok, well, then go sleep," Kate replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I can take Aaron with me."

"No," Kate shook her head. "We'll all take care of Aaron."

"Who's we all?" she questioned.

"All of us," Kate said. "Who ever is available...Jack, me, Sawyer."

"Well, hate to break it to ya Freckles, but you're on your own with that one," Sawyer stated.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I don't babysit," he responded.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun," she stated. "We can play mommy and daddy."

"Play mommy and daddy?" he asked. "No. I don't think so."

"Claire it'll be fine," Kate said. "Take as much time as you want."

Kate shook her head at Sawyer and sat down with the baby still in her arms. He was still crying.

"You think that this is cute?" Sawyer asked.

"Well he's absolutely adorable when he's not crying," Kate answered.

"Which is never," he scoffed.

"Oh come on, look at that face," Kate held the baby up and Sawyer rolled his eyes. Kate smiled at him and looked back at the baby, who was still crying. Kate sat with the baby for a few more minutes, and he was still crying, and didn't seem to be settling down at all.

"Do you mind taking him down there? He's so loud," Sawyer complained.

"Well that's part of having a baby," Kate chuckled.

"Well I've never wanted kids, and this just confirms why," he said.

"What's gonna happen Sawyer if I'm pregnant?" Kate asked, this time being serious.

"I dunno Kate," he sighed. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Well I'm just trying to be a little realistic here," she mumbled. "There's definitely the chance that-"

"Drop it Kate!" he exclaimed.

"Screw you Sawyer," she whispered. She stood up and walked down the beach, still holding the baby in her arms. Sawyer sighed and followed her.

"I'm sorry," he said when he caught up to her. She glared at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I just don't want to think about what could happen if it's true. So is it?"

"What?" she asked, still frowning.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"I dunno," she replied. "But what if I am? What are you gonna do? You can't run on a desert island."

"You should know that better than anyone Freckles," he answered.

"I'm serious," she said. "What's gonna happen?"

"Well, hopefully we won't have to find out," he replied. "Besides aren't we supposed to be getting rescued?"

"You really aren't going to answer me are you?" she questioned. "You really don't want to face any of it."

"No Kate I don't," he stated. "Of course I don't. Not only would I be quite possibly the worst father ever, if you're pregnant and we don't get off this damn island...well according to our new friend Juliet, you're gonna die. And I couldn't handle that."

Kate closed her eyes and nodded. Sawyer stepped toward her and hugged her, without crushing the baby in her arms.

"Kate," he whispered. "What ever happens...we'll be ok."

She nodded and handed him the baby. He glared at her and then looked down at Aaron. He reached up and grabbed at Sawyer's hair.

"Ow," Sawyer said, pulling his hair out of Aaron's grip. Aaron started to fuss again and Kate looked at Sawyer with a smile.

"I think he likes your hair," she said with a large smile.

Sawyer sat down and Kate followed him. She looked at Aaron who was now content looking and sucking his thumb.

"See how adorable he is?" Kate whispered.

"If you say so," Sawyer sighed.

Kate and Sawyer spent the rest of the day taking care of Aaron. Around dinner time Claire walked over to them and took the baby from Sawyer.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I actually slept. It was really good."

Claire walked away and smiled at Kate and Sawyer on her way back to her own tent. Kate stared at Sawyer for a few minutes before Sawyer finally said something.

"What?" he asked, with a half chuckle.

"You won't be the worst possible father," she told him. Sawyer didn't say anything, but he rolled his eyes. "No one can beat my dad in the horrible father competition."

"Not even mine?" Sawyer asked. "He killed my momma and then himself...bet he woulda killed me if he had the chance."

"My dad used to beat my mother, and he used to hit on me," Kate's cheeks turned bright pink and she looked at her feet.

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked.

"He used to...tell me that I was beautiful," she answered. "And it wasn't even really about what he would say. It was the way he looked at me. He looked at me like I was a piece of ass."

"And quite a fine one you have Freckles," Sawyer smirked.

"Nevermind," she shook her head. "I guess since you don't talk, I can't either."

She stood up and started down the beach.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sawyer asked, standing up and following her.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you about how awful my dad was to me, and all you can do is make stupid jokes," she said.

"I was just trying to-" Sawyer started.

"You were just trying to change the subject before it got too serious because God forbid you go 10 minutes without making some joke."

"But that's what made you fall in love with me Freckles," he told her.

"You still don't get it," she replied. "I'm practically telling you what I want to hear, and you still don't get it-"

"I get it," he answered. "I get it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your daddy was a perverted ass, and I'm sorry that you had a rough childhood. But I don't really want to compare battle wounds."

"I don't want to compare battle wounds either. It's not about competition and who had a suckier childhood Sawyer. It's just about talking about something other serious and-"

"They conned me," Sawyer stated.

"What?" she asked, giving him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"They told me that they put a pace maker in me and that if my heart rate reached above 125 my heart would explode," he said. "And then they said that if I told you, they'd put one in you too."

"Sawyer what the hell are you talking about?" she questioned.

"In the cages. You asked me what they did to me, you asked me why I didn't fight back when that jackass was beating me up...if I had fought back my heart would have exploded...or so they told me."

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

"Because that day you told me to tell you the truth for once in my life," he mumbled. "So I'm tellin' you the truth now. And I know it don't matter or anything, but I just thought...one step at a time."

"Are you saying that you might tell me one day...about what happened in the jungle?" she asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

"That's good enough for now," she smiled.

That night Kate was laying next to Sawyer. His back was to her and she was holding him around the middle. She could tell that he was awake, but neither of them were saying anything. Kate brushed her fingers across Sawyer's neck and took a deep breath.

"You tryin' to entice me Freckles?" he asked. Kate giggled softly and Sawyer flipped his body over to face her. "Cuz it just might work."

She smiled again and kissed him softly. Kate looked down and then looked at him for a minute. He smiled and shook his head.

"What is it Freckles?" he asked.

"My first love...I killed him," she whispered.

"Why are you telling me that?" he asked.

"Because it a day to be honest right?" she chuckled. "I was running...what I do best I guess. And he was trying to help me. I crashed the car and he died."

"Well then you didn't kill him, the car crash did," he said softly.

"Yeah, well if it hadn't been for that stupid car crash, if it hadn't been for me going to the hospital he never would have even tried to help me. It's my fault."

She began to cry, and Sawyer put his hands on her cheeks.

"Shh. I don't think it's your fault," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Kate leaned in and kissed him.

"I killed him," Sawyer interrupted the kiss. He sat up and stared at Kate.

"What?" she asked.

"He's gone. A ghost...something only haunting an 8 year old boy," he continued.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. She sat up too, and looked at him, still confused.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" he asked. "Just-just let me get this out."

Kate nodded and Sawyer closed his eyes before reaching out and taking her hand.

"You know the story about my tragic childhood right?" he asked. "I told you about the guy who I became. The con man. Well he was here. He was on the island, and before you ask how or why I have no idea, but he was here. I knew it was him because he was talking about my momma. He was talking about what he did to her. I promised myself, and my mother that if I ever met him I would kill him...so I did. I finally killed the man who ruined my life."

"That's what happened with Locke," she whispered. "God, no wonder."

"Yeah, well-" he nodded slightly. "He's dead. I killed Sawyer."

"So are you James now, or are you still Sawyer?" she asked.

"I killed Sawyer," he repeated. She placed her hand on his heart and leaned against him.

"I love James," she whispered. "I think you've always been just James with me."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You just found out that my name was James a few weeks ago."

"I know," she nodded. "But you've always been different with me than with any other person on this island. I think you've shown me James most of the time."

"What about when I conned you into kissing me?" he asked.

"Well, maybe that was Sawyer, but I think we all have a little bit of Sawyer in us," she chuckled.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK...so I love all the people who read and reviewed, and were completely awesome. This is going to be the last chapter, just because I'm writing another story and there's only so much more I can do with this story since they've already told their secrets. Anyway thanks for R & Ring.**

The next morning Kate opened her eyes and snuggled against Sawyer's chest. He was snoring softly. His hand was resting comfortably on her back. She hated to wake him, but couldn't help it and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and smiled at her.

"That was much better than having a banana thrown at me," he whispered.

"I'm glad you think so," she said. He continued to kiss her, and raked his hand through her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For telling me about what happened to you," she stated. "I'm glad that you could finally open up to me."

Sawyer smiled at her and kissed her. "I'm glad that you're glad," he replied. Both of them heard yelling and comotion on the beach. Kate stared at Sawyer for a minute, and he rolled over on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Sounds like everyone's gonna be busy for a while," he said, with raised eyebrows. She smiled back and leaned up towards his lips. Their lips were barely touching, and she sat up the rest of the way and quickly left the tent. He let out a breath of air and followed her. There was a boat pulling up onto the beach. Everyone was gathering around the boat.

"I'm takin' you guys home," Michael's voice sounded. Everyone clammored on to the boat and hugged Michael and Walt, who were awaiting on board the boat.

Once they were on the boat and sailing away Kate and Sawyer found a secluded area. Sawyer was more interested in kissing her than anything else. She pushed him off of her and looked at him.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"I just need to come up for air," she replied. Sawyer let out a chuckle, and pulled Kate toward him.

"Love ya Freckles," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she nodded.

"Do you know if you're pregnant yet?" he asked.

"Sawyer, it's been a day," she stated, with a chuckle. "We'll just have to wait till we get back to the mainland."

* * *

They had been home for a month and Kate and Sawyer were on the run. Kate hadn't gotten caught, she started to run pretty much the moment she stepped off the boat, and Sawyer went with her. Every week they would find a pay phone and call Jack. Kate wasn't pregnant, which made her almost sad, but Sawyer was estatic, so it was a good thing that she wasn't. The more that Sawyer talked about how much it was a relief that she wasn't pregnant, the more Kate thought about how it would be nice to have a baby and a real family.

One night they found a hotel room to spend the night. When they got into the room Sawyer shoved Kate onto the bed and kissed her.

"What are you doing Sawyer?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

"I'm kissing you," he told her with a small smile. "Oh. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"To buy condoms," he said. "We ran out."

"You ran out," she mumbled, mostly to herself.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothin'," she answered, with a fake smile.

When Sawyer came back Kate was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Sawyer came up behind her in the bathroom and put his hands around her waist.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Brushing my teeth," she answered. She walked out of the bathroom and went to lay down on the bed. Sawyer followed her and laid down behind her. He began to kiss her neck, and she pushed him away from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Come on," he sighed. "I know that something is bugging you."

"Go to sleep," she said. "I'm tired."

"Kate," he scoffed.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," she responded. He grabbed her gently and rolled her over to face him.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sick of running," she whispered. "I just want normal. For once I want normal."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but even if we did stay in one place, we'd never have normal Freckles," he told her. She didn't say anything and he began to understand her without her having to say anything. "You're upset that you aren't pregnant aren't you?"

"It's not that I wanted a baby. I've never wanted a baby really...when I first started running, I knew that I was never going to have normal. But every time I get close to having something normal, I get upset, because I know that it's not going to happen."

"I love you. And if you want normal, you're going to get normal," he stated. "We'll stop running."

"How?" she asked.

"We'll just stop," he replied. "We can figure something out."

"I don't want a baby," she said.

"Then why are you bringin' it up sweetheart?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sobbed. He chuckled softly, put his arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you want a baby Freckles?" he asked.

"No," she said, still crying.

"You're a really bad liar," he replied.

"Sawyer," she sighed. "Do you remember when we were on the island and we were talking about what might happen if I'm pregnant?"

"How could I forget?" he asked.

"Well," she began. "At that time I was just trying to get used to the idea, and I hated it. But then the more I thought about it, the more I kind of liked the idea. I know it sounds so stupid, but-I don't know, I wanted it more."

"Do you still?" he questioned.

"I dunno," she said looking away from him. He lifted her chin with his finger.

"Yes you do know," he responded. "You want to have a baby don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Ok," he sighed. "Let's get started then."

He rolled over on top of her and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and giggled.

"Wait," she said while he started taking her pants off. "Sawyer, wait."

He continued to kiss her and did not listen.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed and pushed him off her. "Jeez."

"What?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," she replied.

"Ok, then talk, I'll listen," he went back to kissing her neck, and she shoved him off of her again.

"Stop," she whispered.

"I thought you said you wanted a baby," he started. "It's gonna be a little hard if we don't-"

"I do want a baby," she interrupted. "But I want to know if you want it. I'm not going to do this without you. I don't want to do this if you don't want it."

"Ok...well to tell you the truth, I'm not crazy about the idea, but if it's going to make you happy. And I'm sure that eventually I'll like the idea."

* * *

10 months later Kate and Sawyer had found a house. They had a baby girl, who they named Marissa. Kate changed her name and was pretty much in hiding. Sawyer did most of the shopping, so that Kate didn't have to leave the house. She stayed home most of the time with the baby. She didn't talk to Jack any more, but it wasn't because she didn't want to. He had lost contact with her completely when he realized that she really was going to stay with Sawyer. When Jack called her to ask her to come see him, it was against her better judgement but she went. When she came back home Sawyer was sitting on the couch holding Marissa. 

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Where were you?" he asked standing up and setting the baby down. "I woke up from my nap and you were just gone. Where the hell did you go?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"I thought that we were gonna be careful Kate. I thought that you were supposed to stay here unless I could come with you," he said.

"I know, I just-" she started.

"If anything had happened to you," he whispered pulling her toward him.

"Jack," she stated.

"Jack?" he asked.

"He called, and he just-he wanted to see me, and so I-I explained to him before that I couldn't see him when I don't have back up, but he was just-"

"Wait, he's tried it before?" he asked.

"He called me a couple weeks ago. He wanted to see me, and I told him that since you were gone with the car I couldn't come. He asked me to come after you got home from work, but I told him that I couldn't. I told him our deal. About how whenever I go anywhere I bring you and Marissa too just in case something happens-"

"But he really wanted to see you tonight, so you went?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt, or caught for that matter. Marissa can't grow up without you," he said.

"She won't," she whispered.

"I love you so much," he stated.

"I love you too," she responded. She picked up the baby and sat down on the couch.

"I'm really glad that you wanted a baby," he told her looking down at the baby. "She's perfect."

Kate smiled at Sawyer and then down at the baby.

"You don't want another one do you?" he asked, half sarcastically.

"No," she chuckled. "One is enough."

"We can still, you know...right?" he began.

"Don't start," she stated. "And don't worry, we can still..."

**The End**

**A/N: Ok...so I know that this ended kinda abruptly...almost as abruptly as it started haha. But I'm starting this new story and I so far I really like it so I want to concentrate more on it. Plus, I feel like this one was kind of sputtering out or whatever you want to call it. haha. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed it and I hope that the end was good.**


End file.
